Celebrate
by XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX
Summary: A Mar/Zex one shot for my best friend Lizzie's birthday. "What do you think you are doing?" "What do you think I'm doing? I'm celebrating, of course."


_This is dedicated to Eliza A.K.A. Lizzie who's birthday is today! Happy birthday MarMar!!!_

* * *

Footsteps echoed through a nearly deserted white corridor in Castle Oblivion. They belonged to Number VI, who's head was filled with equations and ingredients for complicated experiments that he was assisting Number IV with.

Zexion was currently on his way to speak with Number XI, to bring him his latest research on the genetics of a strange plant. The Graceful Assasin had bribed him into doing the research in trade for not having to do any of the lower floor's chores for the rest of the week, who was he to complain?

When Zexion reached Marluxia's door, he knocked twice as usual, but didn't get a reply.

"11?" He asked. After a pause, and no answer from inside, the schemer reached out and twisted the doorknob, the door creaking open.

The powerful scent of roses invaded his nose, causing him to flinch slightly, and he took in the sight of the empty room before shutting the door quickly.

He had already checked the gardens and Vexen's labs. Where could Marluxia be? This was getting bothersome. His enhanced sense of smell was only helping in finding the other nobodies if they traveled the castle by foot. Unfortunately for Zexion, XI was one who 'enjoyed' using the portals to go everywhere.

Giving up his search for the moment, Zexion created his own portal of darkness to his private library. When it closed behind him, a strong familiar scent reached his nose, and he scowled.

"11?" He questioned, already knowing the answer, following the aroma around a corner to see the dusty rose haired man sitting at his desk, leaning back with his eyes closed.

"I was wondering when you would be back." He said. Zexion's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really," Marluxia smirked, "Just amusing myself with questions that can not be answered."

Zexion raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Such as?"

Marluxia's eyes opened, and they landed on the steel haired nobody.

"Oh, just the usual. Why exactly we exist. Who our Somebodies were, and how strong their hearts must have been. And of course, why whenever I see you, I seem to...feel."

Zexion's eyes widened. "What exactly do you mean?"

Marluxia stood slowly and walked around the book piled desk to stand before the other nobody.

"You know, it's almost as if I'm reading your mind at the moment. 'We don't have hearts, we cannot feel'. But you know you can sense it too. When we are in the same room, you subconsciously gravitate towards wherever I am. When you hand me research files, you hold onto them longer than necessary," Strong hands lifted and touched Zexion's cheeks. "And when we touch...."

"No. You are wrong. We do not feel." Zexion said, shaking his head and stepping back, his own arms dropping from his chest.

Marluxia's eyes darkened, and he moved forward, forcing VI to continue walking backwards to avoid him.

"You're lying Zexion, you know you are."

Zexion began to protest when his back hit a bookcase, halting any logical thought that had been running through his head.

Marluxia smirked and slammed his hands agains the wall of books.

"I'll prove it." And with a final step, Marluxia was against Zexion, and he roughly grabbed the back of the Cloaked Schemer's neck, pulling their heads together, lips meeting.

The younger man yelped and squirmed, struggling to get away, but XI held him tightly.

Something began to pulse in his abdomen and it took Marluxia's other hand running down his back to stop his resistance. He had no choice but endure the overwhelming smell of roses as the other continued to kiss him.

The Graceful Assassin knew that he was just lucky to get this response from the younger, but higher ranked boy before him, but decided to see how long he could keep him distracted. With this thought, he ran his tongue over the other's lips, begging for entrance.

It took Zexion a split second to accept the silent request to deepen the kiss, and his hands found their way to Marluxia's waist, gripping the fabric of the black leather jacket.

Just as Marluxia reached up to run his hand through silver hair, the other's eyes opened, and he finally found the strength to push him away, denying the strange feeling in his stomach.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, quickly moving around Marluxia to avoid being cornered again.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm celebrating, of course." XI said, recieving a confused look from Zexion.

"Celebrating what, exactly?"

Marluxia took slow steps to VI's desk, and shoved a stack of books off to sit down on the corner of it and smirked.

"The day I was created. It has been exactly a year since I awoke to this monstrosity of a life."

"And you celebrate by wasting my time and invading my personal space?"

The smirk never escaped Marluxia's face as he took in the sight of the disheveled schemer before him.

"Oh no, I have other means of celebrating, that, dear Zexion, was just the beginning."

* * *

_I'm sorry that it's not my best work, but it's been a while since I've written with either of these characters. I hope my Marlu and Zexy enjoyed it. =) Again, Happy Birthday Lizzie!_


End file.
